dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tank
Tank (サイカ Saika) is a Saichania and the Alpha Gang's third dinosaur. Usually Ed or Laura use her, and she has been used once by Seth. Statistics *Attribute: Earth *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Rock *Owner: Alpha Gang *Name: Tank (サイカ Saika) *Debut: Tanks a Lot! *Dinosaur Defeated: Chomp (with Terry), Ace, Paris, Utahraptor, Daspletosaurus, Saurolophus, Ampelosaurus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Carcharodontosaurus *Other: She enjoys tunneling and was turned violent by Dr. Z. Tank also as a Super Form and an DinoTector Form. Move Cards ;Dino Swing :Tank bit the dinosaur's tail and swung them around several times, then threw them away. This was first used against Utahraptor and last used against Ampelosaurus. ;Earth Barrier :Chunks of earth flew up as Tank slammed the ground, expanding into a glowing crystal dome, protecting her from her opponent. This was used to defend against Daspletosaurus's Fire Bomb. ;Earthquake :Tank smashes the ground, opening up a narrow crevice that the opponent falls into, and then Tank slams the crevice closed. This defeated Daspletosaurus and was also used against Black T-Rex. ;Tail Smash :Tank hits the opponent with her tail. It was used to turn herself right side up and attack Fukuisaurus , but failed. ;Ultimate Earth :Crystals form around Tank's path, which she charges through, absorbing power and speed, and then slams into her opponent (Element Boosters needed). It defeated Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus. ;Quake Saber :A crystal sword forms on Tank's tail. This was only used against Isisaurus. Spike Arrow (Spike Arrows) : Energy surged through Tank, and a she shot a swarm of crystal spikes from her tail. This was only used as part of the fusion move against the Dark Pterosaur. ;Tupuxuara Dive :A Tupuxuara came to save Zoe from falling off the bridge in the 17th Century Paris Story Arc and to drive Foolscap away. TCG Lores Earth Master (Tank Mode) : This Dinosaur can use all Earth Super Moves. Loyal (Tank Mode) : While your Character is face-up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Tank Mode) :When Tank uses a Fusion Move, she gains 300 Power (from 1500). Trivia *In the dub, she was originally called a boy, but later was called a girl. The original series called her a girl. *In her chibi form, she can be seen rolling around the island or playing with Terry and Spiny, sometimes in their artificial pond. *She is rendered helpless by being flipped onto her back. In that case, Zander and Ed are usually forced to flip her back over, not an easy task, as she is several tons. *Tank is the only main dinosaur to not defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs. *Like the other main dinosaurs, with the exception of Terry, Tank fights her relatives. *Tank is highly skilled at tunneling (in a straight line, in a maze-like pattern, straight down, and even straight up). All she seems to do is crawl forward and push rocks and dirt to the sides to form a smooth, roughly circular tunnel (but there never seems to be any stray debris afterwards . . . strange). DS Game Tank can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after defeating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus and Saurophaganax. Gallery File:Chibi_Tank.jpg|Chibi Tank Tankcard.jpg|Tank's TCG card from episode 12 DK episode 3 2.jpg|Tank Chibi Mode Tank summon.png|Tank after being summoned Tank tector.png|Tank's DinoTector form Saichania - Tank_Battle_Mode TCG Card 1.jpg|Tank (Battle Mode) TCG Card Videos thumb|300px|left|(c) alainbeXD Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arcade Category:TCG